Anniversary Blues
by Galaxystar
Summary: TS! Anyone for a SEQUEL?When Trunks begins to spend more time at his office than he does at home his marraige begins to suffer. And then he stands his wife up on one of the most important nights of their lives! What's a girl to do?R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes: Okay, hi everybody! I am working on other chapters for my stories right now, but I just had to write this. I had to get it out of my system. This is just something to tide you guys over until I re-do "Lavender Lust". I spent a lot of time on this, and I hope that you T/S fans like this story. Let me know what you think, and please don't flame me! Please review...plz with a cherry on top!?**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to own Sailor Moon right now, maybe another day.**

**_Anniversary Blues_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Yeah, uhh  
They say money can't buy you love  
They say money can't buy you love  
They never seem to listen  
I'm all ears _**

A young man sat at his desk, which was swamped with neatly stacked papers and files. It

seemed like the files came in one after the other, each and every one needing his approval and/or

signature. People thought it was easy running a business, that the only thing you did was attend

meetings and stamp your signatures on countless and seemingly unimportant papers. Trunks had

been the president of the Capsule Corporation for a little over three years, and so far he'd spent

that time running across oceans, attending numerous negotiations, and hosting foreign scientists

and business owners, trying to gain financial backing. The job could be pure Hell-On-Wheels at

times, but he loved every second, almost as much as he loved his wife. Almost, but not quite.

The president of Capsule Corporation was what one would call devilishly handsome. His

suit jacket hung on the back of his chair, and even though he wore a loose white business shirt it

did little to hide the ridges of his muscular body. It was no secret that he held the hearts of many of

his female employees, young and old...but much to their disappointment he was already taken. He

sighed as his fingers reached up to brush aside a loose strand of his wild lavender hair, which was

tied back in a low pony tail. His wife thought it looked sexy, he on the other hand thought it was an

easy way to keep his hair out of his face. Trunks Briefs was bored as all get out, but he guessed

that every once in a while it came with the territory.

**_Just copped your girl a brand new Rolex  
But you can never find the time to spend at home  
Thinkin' it's gon' keep her happy  
When time is all she wanted all along_**

**__**

"Mr. Briefs?" Came the voice of the President of Capsule Corps.' secretary.

"Yes?" Came Trunks' reply over the intercom, what is it Miss Tirokoyoma?

"You have a call on line two; it's your wife sir. Would you like me to transfer the call?" She asked.

It was no secret that the young girl, who was barely the age of twenty, had taken a major

liking to her boss, and that she wasn't afraid to let it show. She had met his wife only a few times,

and though she had been an icy form of polite, it was obvious to all that she did not approve of his

choice in women. His wife on the other hand had remained calm and unruffled, but had also made

sure that she stayed as close to him as possible, either whispering sweetly to him in his ear, or

constantly holding his hand, she had even gone so far as to pout when he said that he would

probably be home late.

Trunks pretended to be a no-nonsense, nonchalant, unemotional business

man around his associates and employees, but when he was around his wife that impassive

exterior seemed to melt away...it was something that only she and his sister could do. They had it

down to an art. Just seeing that that adorably stubborn lower lip poking out at him had caused him

to cancel all of his meetings that day and leave with his wife, whom he had taken home and made

love to for the rest of the afternoon. Come to think of it, they had never gotten to the lunch that she

had met him at work for. The little minx had probably planned the entire thing, and to her, making

his secretary turn green with envy had probably been an unexpected plus.

"Please transfer it to my private line Miss Tirokoyoma; that will be all thanks."

"Right away sir," she replied, unable to stop her irritation from creeping into her voice.

Making sure his door was closed and that his intercom was off, Trunks picked up the

phone, silently glad that he had something to distract him from the tedious work on his desk, of

course he couldn't let it appear to be that way. He had an image to uphold.

"Someone had better be dead or dying, darling," he spoke into the phone.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! What? Is it against company policy to phone one's husband in the middle of the day?" Quipped the musical voice of his one-and-only, Serena, from the other line.

"As a matter of fact it is." Trunks answered, unable to keep the laughter from entering his voice.

"Well, you are the Head Honcho in charge, change it!"

"Now why in the world would I want to do that? It's the only thing that keeps me sane around here."

"What does?"

"I leave it to you to break company rules so I don't have to. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I am the innocent party here. If I'm caught I can always say that you put a gun to my head every morning and they'd believe it, hell, now that I think about it , if I heard it I'd probably believe myself."

"Umm sweetheart, what the Hell does your tramp for a secretary spike your coffee with every morning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He muttered secretively, which caused the woman on the other line to laugh. Trunks could feel his mood brighten considerably just by hearing her voice. "And by the way, she's not a tramp."

"Does she have the hots for you?"

"Well...I guess..."

"Does she work for you?"

Yes love.

"And are you married?"

"Sometimes I wonder---"

She purposely cut him off, "Just answer the question Mr. Briefs!"

"Okay...unfortunately, my love, yes I am...just pretend that I said that with some enthusiasm."

"Don't I always?"

Trunks could imagine her rolling her eyes in annoyance and mentally wished he could be there.

"You answered yes to all three questions, darling, like I said before...she's a tramp, and remember that you're already taken buddy!"

"Yes ma'am."

"You know baby, I just realized something."

::Sigh:: "What is it that you just realized my darling wife?"

"You're procrastinating...again. You never play with me like this unless your desk is covered forms and files in every color of the rainbow. Trunks why are you letting me keep you from concentrating?"

**__**

**_[Chorus]  
It's the simple things in life we forget  
You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said  
Why do you make something so easy so complicated  
Searching for what's right in front of your face  
But you can't see it_**

"Would you believe me if I said that talking to you is way more interesting then checking over the Bayakori Account? He asked as he rested his chin on his open palm. That hearing your voice anytime, any place, anywhere makes me feel...less like a boss and more like a man? And while I'm on the topic of flattery right now, I need you to make a quick trip to the store for me."

"That was so close to being romantic Trunks, so close, but since I love you so much...what is it you want me to get?"

"Just a few things, let me see now...take this down babe. Some whipped cream, some chocolate---not the sauce mind you, a bag of fresh strawberries, and a bottle of the most expensive Champagne you can find."

"If you don't mind my asking, just what do you plan on doing with all of this stuff?"

"Ahhh...my naive little minx...take a guess."

"Well I...ummm... Oh! Ohh...you are bad Trunks Briefs...really really bad!" She gave an audible sigh when she heard him burst into laughter. Well, it was her fault for never being able to resist a "bad boy", especially one with purple hair. What kind of Champagne do you want Trunks?

"Any kind that would taste good on you, and please tell me that you didn't think that I had forgotten about our two year anniversary, you know how much it means to me, to us!"

"N-no! Of-of course not sweetheart, that wasn't the reason I called!"

"Oh it wasn't? Well then what ever did you call me for?" Trunks asked as he examined a picture of the two of them on their wedding day, which had been sitting on a corner of his desk.

"Well, I-I just wanted to know if I would be able to see you tonight because even though our anniversary is only like three days away, I wanna make dinner for you. That and I haven't seen you at all in the passed four and a half weeks. I miss you Trunks...you come home late and you leave early, that isn't healthy you know. It's almost like I'm not living in this house with anyone, least of all my own husband."

"I know babe, I know. I want to be there, I really do...tell you what, if you let me finish my files and all these exciting forms between the next few days, I'll take a half a day off on our anniversary and then the rest of the week off. Sound good princess?"

Trunks meant every word. He was going to set his work aside and take half the week off

no matter what. After all, he deserved it, and so did she...it was high time that he reacquainted

himself with his wife, among other things.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart darling, now smile...I have to go. I love you Serena."

"Okay...I'm smiling."

"That's my girl; now don't forget to take that trip to the supermarket for me alright babe?"

"I won't forget, bye Trunks...I love you too."

"........"

"........"

"You have to hang up now darling." Serena coaxed sweetly.

"I'm prolonging this as much as possible...you hang up so you can feel bad."

"Thanks Mister Boss Man, I appreciate the consideration."

::CLICK::

Trunks slowly hung up the phone and ran a hand through his unruly lavender mane before

calling his secretary over the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Briefs...what can I do for you?" Trunks rolled his eyes when she giggled on the other line.

"I need you to post a message on my calendar please. Take this down: Le' Marinette on Wednesday, the 11th, at 7:00 p.m. Title it as Anniversary Dinner and please don't forget to remind me alright?"

"Sure thing Mr. Briefs, is that all?"

::CLICK::

The woman stared down at the tiny scrap of paper on which she had taken the note while

tapping a perfectly manicured Coral Pink nail on her desk. That ungrateful jerk, after all she did

for him and all she put up with, she should be the one he was taking to dinner! His wife hardly ever

came to see him, and he hardly ever left his office in this awful establishment. What did he see in

her anyway? C'mon, she was younger, more attractive, and she knew how to please a man! She

would never leave him unsatisfied, his wife was just letting that handsome god slip through her

fingers.

(AN: Serena is 24 and Trunks is 26)

Mira knew what people thought of the president's wife, how pretty they thought she

was...and how sweet, like an angel. That bitch had nothing on her! Blondes were so last season,

brunettes were the in thing now, especially those with long, rich auburn curls...which she

coincidentally happened to have. 'Serena...ugh...what kind of a name was that anyway?' She

wondered silently. The girl had probably just married the guy for his money anyways...this was only

their two year anniversary, they'd probably be divorced before the year was over. Better to start

now right...?

With that final thought, Mira Tirokoyoma spun around in her chair to face her boss' huge

calendar. She reached over, stopping a little more than half way from the board of paper. Then,

taking a quick look around the make sure no one was watching, she dropped the note into the

waste basket before muttering the word: "Oopsies!"

(AN: Now ::smiles evilly:: should I make Trunks fall for Mira a.k.a. the conniving lil' wench? Hmm... There's a thought! Naaa...I'm not that cruel...not quite anyway! I hope your enjoying this...well read on!!!)

**__**

**_So you think that you know what's important  
Steady chasin' your fame and your fortune  
But you don't know  
You're chasing a dime losin' a treasure  
Those dollars don't make sense to me at all  
Ooh, it goes_**

**__**

**::3 DAYS LATER: TRUNKS ****AND****SERENA**** BRIEFS' ANNIVERSARY::**

Serena sighed miserably into her glass of water, it was her fifth one of the night. She felt

her eyes brim with tears when she finally realized that he wasn't coming. Her husband had broken

his promise to her, this wasn't the first time, but still...didn't he care at all? Serena Elaine Tuskino-

Briefs had been stood up, and by her own husband no less! His job was more important than just

one night with her, that was all she'd wanted, and the ass hadn't even taken half the day off! When

he didn't come home she had called his office, and it wasn't him she'd got, instead his "Personal

Assistant" had answered. Serena growled darkly under her breath as she recalled the rather short

and unpleasant conversation they'd shared.

::FLASHBACK::

"President of Capsule Corporation's office, this is his personal assistant. How may I help you? No matter what Serena would be polite...she'd do it for Trunks."

"Why hello...it's Mira isn't it?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but what is your business with the president, he is a very busy man? I can take a message if you like." Maybe the witch would hang up and call back later...truthfully her boss was a very busy man, and his wife should know that. This woman had no idea about what went on behind the scenes of such a large corporation. Mira was going to make sure that Mrs. Serena Briefs was not going to be given any special treatment...just hearing her sweet voice made her want to puke.

"But I'm---" Kami that woman could talk...and fast too!

"Now what affiliation are you with, and who is your employer? I hope you're not calling looking for a job, because if you are...all positions are filled, but you are welcome to send in a resume'."

"Are you finished yet!?" Serena was doing her best to keep her temper in check and not reach through the phone to throttle the little hussy on the other side.

"Miss, I'm not sure that I like your attitude. Would you please calm down and give me your name?"

"Look Mira, there is no easy way to say this but...stop talking! And believe me when I say that I mean that in the nicest of ways. We could have skipped all of that and then some if you would have let me introduce myself in the very beginning. I am Mr. Briefs' wife, you know, Serena? I believe we've met have we not?"

"Yes, the young woman replied edgily, I do believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you Mrs. Briefs. You'll have to excuse the first part of our conversation, it's just that you sounded like many of the over-the-phone applications we get everyday...no offense."

"None taken Mira, but back to the reason I was calling...is he in?"

"Is who in?" Serena's stomach began to churn uncomfortably at the sickly sweet tone of her voice.

"Mr. Briefs, who else!?"

"Oh, I'm afraid he is in an important over-seas conference right now and cannot be disturbed. I can however, take a message for you, after all it's what I do."

"Of course it is HUN, it's nothing really. Just that he promised to take half the day off because today's our two year anniversary, I'm sure he probably mentioned it." Serena replied smugly.

"Actually, as far as I know he never said a thing about your anniversary, but congratulations to both of you!" Mira's voice was full of fake enthusiasm, and it was making Serena sick.

"Oh...oh well...I'm sure he just forgot or something, it's fine really." Mira smiled in silent triumph when she heard the disappointment in the older woman's voice. "Do-do you know what time the conference will end?"

"I'm sorry, but the conference in itself was most unexpected, so there is no real time limit. I will be glad to tell Mr. Briefs you called though! Oh dear, I just got a whole new pile of resumes' to fish through, I guess we'll have to cut this little chat short. Good-bye Mrs. Briefs, it was nice hearing from you, and once again congratulations on your anniversary. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Yes, well...good-bye Mira. It was nice talking to---"

::CLICK::

"---You as well..." Serena grumbled the last part as she slammed the phone back into its receiver. It was just as well that the woman had hung up; she'd been lying through her teeth anyways.

::END FLASHBACK::

"Is there anything else I can get for you Mademoiselle? The waiter asked in a thick French accent. Some wine perhaps...if you don't mind my saying...you look like you could use something with a little kick?" (AN: Just pretend like he's speaking in a French accent for the rest of the time he has lines in this scene...I'm not sure how to type it! Sorry, and any tips on helping with something like that would be helpful! Thanx!)

"No thank you Jon Luke...just the bill please...if you wouldn't mind."

"I am so very sorry that Mr. Briefs didn't show...maybe something happened... Jon Luke trailed off at the despondent look the younger woman's blue eyes."

"Yes you're right, work happened...who needs a wife when you've got a multi-billion dollar corporation under your belt right? ...Forget it...I-I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems, I'm sure you've got better things to do than listen to a spoiled and whiny wife like me."

"On the contrary Mademoiselle, I never grow tired of hearing your voice, and if I were your husband nothing...especially not some business meeting of sorts would ever keep me away from spending an evening with you."

"It is my duty as Jon Luke the III to see that you have a grand time on the evening of your anniversary...such an enchanting creature should not be allowed to cry on such a special day, so no more tears". Jon Luke produced a soft, silk handkerchief seemingly out of thin air and handed it to Serena.

"That's better, such a beautiful smile you have my little star...you should never hide it." The middle-aged man's smile was contagious; it was like she was talking to her own father who had passed on some years ago. In fact she had known Jon Luke for quite sometime, and thought that he would have made a wonderful father...but Trunks was another story.

"Now, choose anything you want from our menu and you will have it, as well as the best wine we have to offer. Martin...William Benette...Jon gather around and dry this pretty young lady's tears. Give us music, something festive...after all, it's not everyday that one celebrates their two year anniversary!"

Serena smiled brightly when Jon Luke offered her his hand for a dance. Why shouldn't she

enjoy what was left of her evening? She was going to have fun even if it killed her. Her knee-length

cream dress flowed around her toned muscled legs, shaping them in a flurry of colorful sparkles.

Many stopped their conversations and began to clap with the beat of the music, enjoying the

unexpected yet highly entertaining performance.

Serena's hair had long since come out the graceful bun it had been in upon her arrival, and

now it floated wildly about her shoulders. Soon she realized she was laughing! When she had

started she wasn't sure, but she wasn't the only one...her partner, the musicians, and even many of

the customers were laughing as well.

::SOMETIME LATER::

Dinner had been absolutely magnificent, and the wine and entertainment had been to die

for. She would never forget this night, never in a million years.

"Thank you so much Jon Luke, for everything. Tonight was absolutely magical, and I have you to thank for it. I don't know how I would have made it through the night without you. How can I ever repay you?"

"There is no need Mademoiselle, just seeing your lovely face smiling and free of tears is payment enough. Besides, I haven't felt like this in years, you made this old man feel years younger little star. Now, go home and get some rest, it will do you some good."

Serena launched herself into Jon Luke's arms, thanking him over and over for what he had given her. He chuckled when she rose up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek tenderly, and then kindly escorted her to the entrance where they promptly said their good-byes.

::SERENA'S DRIVE HOME::

Though Serena had had a wonderful time, now that she was in her car she became

absolutely furious with everything and everybody as she drove home, her knuckles had turned a

ghostly white from her death grip on her steering wheel. To many a passerby she must have

looked like a crazy person with the way she was mumbling to herself as she drove along the road

towards home. Mira the Tramp, in her opinion, had been entirely too smug upon informing her that

her husband had not once mentioned their anniversary. Apparently she wasn't even important

enough to get a quarter of a block on his calendar...how nice. Okay, so he'd had an unexpected

meeting, but what had kept him from calling? She wouldn't have been nearly as upset as she was

now if he'd called and they'd had to reschedule, of course she would have been slightly let down,

but unexpected things happen. If he was there when she got home...anniversary or not, they were

going to have a very long talk, and if she had to pull out and dust off her old training clothes then so

be it. And he'd better have a damn good excuse for leaving her alone at THEIR restaurant, and

there was no way in hell that she would accept the excuse: "I just lost track of time." Trunks was

using that one on a regular basis, but even she had a limit!

Serena hastily wiped at a stray tear that had begun making its way down her cheek. She

was angry at herself for crying, which was something that she hadn't done in years, she was angry

at her husband for choosing his job over his wife, and she was angry with Mira Tirokoyoma for

sounding absolutely overjoyed on the phone. She wasn't trying to be selfish, and she didn't mean

to sound needy, but was it wrong to want the old Trunks back, instead of the new-and-improved

busy body he had become? She couldn't take it anymore, she wouldn't take being ignored...and

she wouldn't cry anymore. That man had made her cry more on their anniversary than she had in

the past fifteen years of her life. Trunks Briefs was the only man in the world that could ever bring

her to tears...and she hated him for it.

Serena sighed deeply as she pulled into her long driveway, anticipating the confrontation

and the words that would be said within the next hour. She rubbed at her face, trying to rid herself

of the tear drops that still clung heavily to her long, delicate lashes. After taking a few deep breaths

and checking over her face in the rear-view mirror she exited her car and locked it absent-mindedly

as she ran up the stairs and into the house.

**__**

**_Duh da duh da  
You give her spending money  
Duh da duh da  
But all she wanna spend is time alone (tonight)  
Keep givin' her  
The finer things but  
But she don't really need that  
If you don't stop you're  
You're gonna end up alone (alone)  
In the world without love (duh duh da duh da)  
Why would you do it_**

**__**

::THE HOME OF MR. AND MRS. TRUNKS BRIEFS::

Trunks checked his watch again for probably the millionth time in the passed four hours.

Where was she? If Serena didn't come home within the next half hour he was going to start calling

around. It wasn't like her to stay out late and not call...actually she never stayed out late. Was this

what she did when he wasn't home? Did she go partying every night?

He had hoped to at least peek in on her in bed before he began working, but that was out

of the question. Trunks growled angrily as he shoved another finished account aside and reached

for another one. Even though he hadn't been around a lot the past few weeks, did that give her the

right to go out gallivanting with who-knows-who doing who-knows-what in the middle of the night?

Too many things could happen to a girl her age, she was only twenty-four, and whether she knew it

or not, he had enemies. Not the overly dangerous gangster type, at least not that he knew of, but

still, they knew his wife...they knew all about her. They were going to have one of those "highly

unpleasant talks" that were only reserved for serious matters when she returned, if she wouldn't

think about her safety then he would.

He jumped slightly when the door to his study swung open with a violent force, but

remained in his seat. In the door way was his wife, dressed in a pair of goofy starlight pajama pants

and bunny rabbit t-shirt. (AN: She changed alright!?) She, he thought, looked good enough to eat,

but there were more pressing matters at hand, like why she was trying to commit murder just by

looking at him. He'd have to take it slow and be patient, when Serena was angry it was like inside

she became a swarm of bees, and one wrong poke to the hive could prove fatal.

"Where in the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Alright, Trunks mentally hit himself in the head, so much for taking it slow.

The fact that she just stood there in her pajamas looking at him like had grown a second

head only served to fuel his anger. No phone calls, no letter...nothing that told him that she was

alright.

"It's ten till' midnight if memory if serves, why do you care?" Strangely enough Serena's voice was calm and even, as though this was an everyday occurrence.

"Are you serious? Why do I care? Just what the hell is going on here?" The confusion was driving him quickly over the edge.

Yes I'm serious Trunks! And you should know what's going on! Serena bit back coldly, but at the blank look in his eyes she lost the ability to say anymore. He truly didn't remember.

He made his way across the room in three long, powerful strides before gently grasping her shoulders. "You want to know why I care do you?" He growled the words deep in his throat and gave her a slight shake. "I care because it's practically midnight, you leave the house and don't call, there's no note to speak of, and then you come in here like everything's just dandy! Just because I'm not here to stop you doesn't mean you can go out and party until the sun comes up every night Serena...you know that I hate when you're out on the road late at night. Too many things can happen to woman who's out at night all alone...you need to start taking that into consideration."

Oh Kami she was going to hit him! A punch, a kick, dammit...even throwing something at

him would work, especially if the idiot didn't let go of her within the next ten seconds.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." Serena whispered, her voice laced with venom. "Before I hit you with something very very hard."

"No. I don't think I will Serena." Trunks said in that same quiet tone. "I know that you hate being told what to do Serena, but these late nights need to stop...tonight or today...or whatever you want to call it. It's time to stop being so irresponsible and start acting your age.

"Who are you? I don't know you anymore...you've changed..."

"I've grown up is all Serena, I'm still the same old guy...I've just chosen to act my age now."

"What age!?" Serena burst out in disbelief. "You're barely twenty-six, and yet you're acting like some old business tycoon or something! Look at me Trunks, she commanded as she reached up on the tips of her toes to cup his face in her small hands, you are not some sixty year old man, you're young and full of life...you shouldn't be working yourself as hard as you are!"

"Don't turn this around on me Serena, but then again you always did have a knack for doing things like that. You always try to deflect the situation away from you and your problems."

Serena wrenched away from his hold and backed away towards the wall. "I don't have any problems Trunks Briefs...but don't you dare take your frustrations out on me, all I did was break curfew remember?" She snarled.

"That wasn't all you did. Any sensible person would have waited to come bursting into their husband's study until it was at least passed 5 a.m., but not you...no not you Serena. I was trying to work, but instead I was worrying about you, and now, thanks to you I'll probably never finish these accounts!"

"Oh...well excuse me Mr. President, sorry for disturbing you and your precious papers. So how do you go about punishing non-sensible people like me? Whaddaya gonna to do huh...spank me?"

"You know, he replied gruffly as he took a step towards her and caught her by the wrist, the thought had crossed my mind. Maybe it would help with that bratty attitude of yours." Trunks added as he yanked his wife towards him.

"I'd love to see you try it darling!" Serena said in a sugary sweet voice, but the challenge in her eyes was unmistakable.

Trunks rolled his eyes at the blonde tornado in front of him; they were back to pet names now. "Is that a challenge sweetheart?" Trunks murmured huskily as he dragged Serena even closer to his body and wrapped his free arm around her. He smirked when he felt a tremor run through her slender body as his hand hovered dangerously close to her delicately rounded bottom.

Don't you even think about it Trunks, if you do...I swear I'll never speak to you ever again!

Trunks' hand lowered until it was resting firmly on Serena's pajama clad bottom, and he chuckled when she attempted to scoot away from him and his hands, before he gently began rubbing her bottom in a soothing, circular motion. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, her wiggling was driving him wild. "We can't have that now can we? Maybe I'm expecting too much from you love, I mean after all, what experience do you have in running a multi-billion dollar institution? You can't possibly fathom all of the hard work and time it takes to keep a building of that capacity up and running."

"Yes, you work Serena, I know that, but you don't run the company, and therefore I can't expect you to fully sympathize with my needs as well as your own. I'm sorry that I can't fully devote every waking moment to you Serena, but you have to understand that running a business is much harder than simply being an employee of one."

"I understand that Trunks, believe me I do...and I'm sorry that I'm not some CEO of some major organization. Not all of us can be so fortunate to have a huge, wealthy business in the family can we? And I may not be the boss of my own company but I work just as hard as you do everyday, and I'm tired everyday when I come home...but do you know what makes it all worth it Trunks...huh!? Do you?" Serena didn't even bother to try to brush aside the tears that now caressed her red cheeks, and her voice rose a decibel with every word she spoke.

"You!" She nearly screamed. "You make this house worth coming home to every fucking day, and whether you realize it or not, I am proud of everything you do! It gives me a jolt every time I see you on TV or in the newspaper, and I think about how incredibly lucky I am to have a man who cares about so many people, a man who wants to better himself along with his nation. Every time I hear your voice it sends shivers down my spine, because I love watching you Trunks, and because I love you...everything about you. If someone told me tomorrow that I would have to give up my job in order to stay with you I would do it without a second thought. All the gifts, the flowers, the candy...they're all great, but I'd still be with you with or without them, because with me, it's not about how much money I make Trunks, it's never been about the money."

"I don't know if you would do the same for me, but I'd like to think you would. Sometimes I like to think that you're proud of me...and that you love me for me even though I'm not some wealthy business owner. You love your job, even a blind man could see that, but like I said before...the way you work yourself...your going to make yourself sick Trunks."

Trunks had long since dropped his arm from around Serena's waist, and he now sat

quietly in his red-plush swivel chair with his face in his hands. When he looked up into her eyes

Serena saw something that she hadn't expected to see in a million years. An absolutely and utterly

chilling fury burned violently in his deep blue orbs.

"So that's what you think Serena? That I'm in this for the money? That I don't love you because you're not a wealthy business woman? Can you honestly stand there and accuse me of choosing my job over you?" He kept his voice calm and leveled, in a tone that was reserved only for those that had pushed him passed his breaking point. She'd heard him use it when addressing others, but never when talking to her.

"Leave...Just leave Serena...before I do something that I might regret." Those were the last words he spoke before turning around to face the wall away from Serena.

She sniffled loudly and strode towards the open door, prepared to do just what he asked,

but not before stopping halfway out as the hurt and rejection washed over her in waves. Serena

sniffled again.

"You said before that you wanted to know where I was Trunks, do you still want to know?"

When Trunks didn't reply Serena continued on, unfazed by the silence.

"I was sitting at a table with dim lighting and soft music. I was watching couples dance and laugh together, having a great time while they sipped on expensive and exotic wines. I was at Le' Marinette, you know where that is, waiting for you to show up. But don't worry...my friend Jon Luke was there to talk with me, and made me enjoy myself while I was there. He made sure that I had the best night possible, regardless of getting stood up twice in one day by the same person."

"So Trunks, thank you for such a wonderful evening...I'll certainly never forget it. If you need me, and I'm sure you won't, I'll be in one of the guest rooms. Happy two year anniversary darling." Serena finished coldly before slamming the door shut behind her.

Trunks hadn't moved the entire time. He stared transfixed at the wall, seeing nothing. He'd

made a mistake...a big one...how could have he had forgotten about such an important day?

Trunks lowered his hands to his face and sighed deeply. She'd poured her heart and soul out to

him only moments ago as she looked up at him with those adorable baby blue eyes, and he had

brushed her words aside...not caring to listen. And he had made her cry, something that he vowed

never to do.

What kind of a man forgot his own anniversary? What kind of a man left his wife alone

waiting endlessly in the middle of a restaurant? Him that's who.

**_[Chorus _****_x2_****_]  
It's the simple things in life we forget  
You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said  
Why do you make something so easy so complicated  
Searching for what's right in front of your face  
But you can't see it_**

**__**

Serena picked up the phone for the fifteenth time in the last hour, and as far a she knew,

it was working. For the passed two weeks she had spent each and every night in one of the many

guest rooms in their house, and not once had that man come for her. He hadn't even apologized,

hell, she was lucky if he even said hello in the mornings, and believe it or not, she saw less of

Trunks now than when they had been on speaking terms. Although she hated to admit it to anyone,

even herself...she was lonely. Trunks hadn't touched her in ages...hadn't kissed her, and she

couldn't remember the time they'd last made love.

It was like her marriage was crumbling right before her very eyes, and she was helpless to

stop it. How could she fix anything when he wouldn't give her the time of day? The last thing she

was going to do however, was apologize, it's not like she had done anything that would have

warranted his anger the other night. Serena had given him her heart and soul that night, and what

had he done with her words? He had turned them around, had flipped and twisted them, so that

their meaning had become something entirely different.

Seeing her husband now, what he had become, it was like he had become a total stranger

to her. It had taken her awhile to figure it out, to realize that he'd changed. At any other time she

would have claimed her husband's body had been taken over by aliens with little green heads or

something, but not now. Maybe there was somebody else; maybe someone had taken her place,

and no matter how hard she tried to think of other scenarios, her mind kept coming back to that

one. It would explain why he stayed away from her for so long...but Trunks wouldn't do that...no not

her husband...never.

Serena shot up at the sound of her door bell as it echoed throughout the house. Who could

that be? After all she had taken the day off, so everyone she knew should have been at work. She

was running down the entrance hall as the bell sounded again, obviously whoever was on the

outside had no patience whatsoever.

As soon as Serena opened the door three figures brushed by her before she'd even had

the chance to invite them in. She simply smiled and shook her head. Those three would never

change, always dropping by unexpectedly, and never taking no for an answer.

She followed the sound of their voices to the spacious living room and kitchen area, her

bare feet making soft thuds on the white and gray streaked marble tile. When she found them, Bra

was just setting a tray down on the coffee table, and on it were four cups of hot raspberry tea, her

favorite. Marron was busying herself with fluffing pillows and fixing books in the book cases, while

Videl was dusting everything in the room.

"Awww...you guys...stop. You don't have to do this, I'm fine really. You guys go on home or back to work or wherever, I can do this myself."

"Nonsense Re-Re!" Clucked her sister-in-law, Bra Son. She was slightly shorter than Serena's own five feet and four inches, and she bustled in and out of her kitchen with different snacks as though it were her own. Her aqua marine hair had been put up into a pony tail, and she wore a pair of wide flare bell-bottom jeans and a loose Volleyball t-shirt. Apparently she, along with the other two had taken the day off.

"Sere, Marron's voice scolded gently from her place behind the sofa, when was the last time you ate something. That cute sweater is just hanging off you...if you keep this up your breasts are going to shrink dear."

Bra groaned loudly, and the noise resounded throughout the large room, before she settled back to work on four sandwiches.

Videl peeked around a nearby wall, eyebrows raised in surprise and shock. "Who just said that?"

An arm made it's way out of the swinging kitchen door long enough to point in Marron's

direction and before disappearing back into the room from which it came, and Serena nodded her

head at the other blonde who was still behind that freaking sofa.

The raven haired beauty beat her head against the wall three times, until she given herself

a significant head-ache. Marron didn't always think before she spoke, but she was always a riot.

"Thanks for your concern Marron, but I think they're doing just fine." Serena muttered with a shake of her head. "What in the world is behind my sofa that is so damn interesting?"

"To be honest with you...there's nothing but dust bunnies and fuzz back here."

"Then why are you back there then!?"

"Umm...actually...I think I'm stuck. Mind giving me a hand?"

Right then Bra walked out with a tray of turkey sandwiches and cookies, and Videl made her merry way around the corner that led away from the library. Bra set the silver tray on the table and clapped loudly and a second later, Videl and Serena joined in, laughing at their friend's murderous expression.

"Yeah great you guys! C'mon...will you please help me, I'm hungry...and besides, I can't stay over here for very long!"

Videl walked over and gave the ailing blonde her hand and pulled her up and then they proceeded to sit and eat.

"Why can't you guys stay?" Serena asked with a mouthful of turkey and chocolate chip cookie...Trunks' favorite.

"Ewww, Videl grimaced, Serena chew your food before you speak please!"

"Whatever, Serena grumbled after she'd swallowed, but why can't you stay you guys?"

"Well, Bra began sheepishly, we all kind lied in order to skip work today. We three called in sick or had some sort of an appointment."

"Well, lying to your boss is one thing, but how did you guys manage to put one over on the guys, that's not very easy to do...I should know."

Videl: "Doctor's Appointment"

Bra: "Dentist Appointment"

Marron: "Chiropractor Appointment. You know, everyone should have one of those guys...they're Kami's gift to the world."

"Riiiiiiight..."came the unanimous reply.

"Oh...I see now. So now you have to get home before they do otherwise they'll know something's up."

"Exactly, Videl agreed, and you've got to keep this a secret because we're really not supposed to even be here. Gohan and the others thought it best that we three not get caught in the middle of whatever is going on."

"But we just couldn't leave you here to deal on your own. I mean what kind of sisters would we be if we did that? With the way you're going...you're gonna starve to death, now keep shoving that sugar into your mouth...Kami knows you need it more than any of us!" Marron interjected.

"However, we do have a few hours before we have to race home Re-Re, so is there anything that you wanna talk about?" Bra asked, seeing the lost, lonely look in her best friend's eyes. "We hate seeing you like this...I have half a mind to march right down to Capsule Corporation and knock him one good, right in the face."

Videl wrapped an arm around Serena and pulled her close as she began to cry, rubbing her back soothingly. That's it, she murmured softly, let it all out Sere, it's okay to cry...you've earned the right to."

And cry she did. Serena spilled everything to her three closest friends as she wept. All the pain, anger, frustration, and everything else came pouring out. The four of them huddled together, each lending a shoulder for their best friend to cry on.

After all, if you couldn't talk to your friends, who could you talk to?

**_It's the simple things in life we forget  
You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said  
Why do you make something so easy so complicated  
Searching for what's right in front of your face  
But you can't see it (listen)_**

**__**

Trunks coughed lightly as he inhaled breath after breath of smoke from his seat at the

counter. A dirty looking bartender was busy mixing drinks and walking up and down the aisle, but

other than that he kept to himself. Now Trunks didn't normally spend time in such cruddy

establishments, like this one for instance, but there was no place left to go. It wasn't that he felt

comfortable hanging out in a place like this, because he didn't. The bar was filled with hoards of

women in color outfits doing provocative dances, and it seemed that once they set their eye on a

man, they wouldn't take no for an answer. Most of the men didn't seem to mind though, they were

either too drunk to care or single...desperately single.

Of course he could always go home, but after all he'd done, he felt as though he didn't

have a place there anymore. Funny, you never really realize what a good thing you have until it

leaves you...until it's not there for you to hold anymore. Trunks smiled bitterly at that thought, he'd

screwed up royally, but he didn't know how to fix it, or if she'd even let him fix it.

Arguing was nothing new for them. Before they were married, it was something they had

done on a regular basis, usually over unimportant things. Neither of them ever meant whatever

they said about the other, but it kept life interesting, and the best part about the fighting was the

making up...and he always made sure that there was a lot of that going around.

He'd met Serena when he was eleven, and she had been nine, when she had come over

to the house with his little sister, Bra. Even then she had been beautiful, with that same angelic

face she had now. Now when she was around adults, she was on her best behavior, which had

earned her the nickname Angel, but when she was around him...it was like she became the spawn

of Satan. Okay, so he hadn't been the nicest little boy, but still...when he had pushed her into the

mud, she had gotten up and done the same. When he'd put two caterpillars in her honey golden

hair, she had put half a colony of a Red Fire Ants down his pants...and then fell on the floor in

gales of laughter. In a sense, she had always been his equal...every time he thought he was a step

ahead of her, she was right behind him. Trunks supposed that somehow he had always been in

love with her, but it wasn't until he'd seen her at the Annual Capsule Corp. Halloween Gala.

He would have expected her to be an angel or a princess like his sister, but instead she

had come a sorceress...an evil sorceress, complete with a wart on her chin. Serena had worn a tall

and crooked black hat, with a black and silver wig to match. Her robes had been a deep purple

color, and had flowed all the way to the floor, quietly swishing around her legs, along her knee-

length black lace-up boots clicked lightly on the floor. Trunks had been fifteen then, and it was that

very night that he had fallen head over heels in love with her.

"Alright," came a gruff voice from beside Trunks, startling him out of his thoughts, "who is she?"

"Who?" Trunks replied dumbly...maybe it was the alcohol kicking in.

"The woman son, the girl that's got you lookin' like the sky's bout' to fall in, I see it all the time when I come here...so who is she?"

The man who was sitting on the stool next to him looked like he was maybe around fifty. The corners of his mouth were upturned in what Trunks guessed the man thought was a grin, with his silver hair sticking up in every direction, giving him the look of a classic drunkard. Ah hell, Trunks thought to himself. Why not just spill what was left of his guts? It wasn't like he'd ever see the man again anyhow!

"Carl." The man said as he stuck out his hand, which Trunks took rather reluctantly.

"Trunks..."

"Hey Smithie, Carl yelled down the aisle, give us a couple a drinks would ya? Seems this here young man's got some woman troubles."

The pudgy bartender, who's actual name was Smith, waddled down to Carl and Trunks. He stopped in front of the two before roughly grabbing Carl's shirt.

"How many times I got to tell you Carl? My name ain't no Smithie, my momma named me Smith. So that's what I go by...so cut the shit before I shove an empty whiskey bottle up yo' ass!"

"Now," Smith began again, seemingly pacified, "what this I hear about a woman son?"

"I screwed up." Trunks muttered softly.

"Can't hear what you sayin' buddy...you screwed up?"

"Yeah Smith, I forgot my two year anniversary...left my wife at the restaurant for four hours and then later she poured her entire heart and soul out to me, and I rejected everything she said."

"Oh, Carl nodded slowly, I see. You forgot your anniversary...among other things."

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. I thought she had been out partying all night or something, so I was already angry. Then she bursts into my office sometime around midnight, which makes me even angrier...and she wants to know why I'm angry. So, of course we start arguing and whatever, and since I had been so worried over her not coming home I hadn't gotten much work done, and I told her that any sensible person would have waited until at least Five A.M. before disturbing their husband..."

Trunks went on and on, happy to have finally found someone who would listen and not

judge him. Maybe, just maybe they could help him out, you never know unless you try right? By the

time Trunks had finished, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Thank Kami!

Smith and Carl were silent the entire time; neither doing anything...well Smith was drying

off a few glasses. Carl nodded towards Smith, signaling for him to say something. He could tell the

kid loved his girl more than the world itself. The kid just hadn't gone about it the right way when it

came time to show her.

**_Stop tryna buy her love  
'cuz you won't ever have enough  
There's always someone with more than you  
You need to pay her attention  
Give her what she needs  
Do the simple things  
Before you lose your girl to me  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeeah  
Yeeeah yeah  
Play on playa  
Yeah  
Your girl comin' wit' me shorty, haha  
I'm tellin' you man  
'cuz u know_**

**__**

"Follow me into the back room over there; at least we'll be able to hear one another!" Smith yelled over the voices, since noise level had risen.

Upon entering the small, cramped space Smith had called a room; he motioned for the

both of them to sit down in a chair while he did the same before he began speaking.

"You know, Smith began in a strange, reminiscent tone, that reminds me of a girl I knew back when I was stationed in the Philippine Islands during my navy days. I was a few years younger and a few pounds lighter back then. He chuckled loudly as he rubbed his beer belly. Anyway kid, when I met her...it was like something clicked inside. From the first glance I knew she was the one for me, but as for her...well it took some convincing. Boy was I crazy about her, and I'll never forget her name...it was Miaoki, and she was the most beautiful thing walkin' with her wavy raven colored hair and long legs...and a smile that could light up a room. She had one hell of a temper on her too, let me tell you, never let nobody boss her around, but it was part of her. We were together for nearly five years before she left me, left me heartbroken on my doorstep she did. Hurt worse then any bullet wound ever could."

"It took me time to realize why she ended it though, it was because I became too comfortable...too complacent with the way things were. I had begun to take Miaoki and the joy she brought me for granted...which was were **I** It started with little things, I didn't call as often...worked longer hours cuz' I wanted to make more money to buy her everything she wanted. Then my working made me forget dates...and I stood her up more than once believe me, but she stayed. Miaoki tried to tell me that she didn't care about the money and that she was happy with the way her life was with it just being to two of us, but I was too blind to actually hear what she was saying. I wanted her to stay with me, I wanted to make her happy...but it was too late when I finally realized that I had done the exact opposite. I had driven her away from me."

"The day she left, the sun had been shining; there wasn't a cloud to be seen, and the most beautiful birds had been flying overhead. It was perfect...too perfect to last for long, and just like that, Smith snapped his fingers, she was gone from my life."

Trunks stared wide-eyed at the old man before him who was reliving such a painful

memory. Smith had truly loved Miaoki, more than anything else on the earth. He had wanted to

give her everything she desired; the way he wanted to give his Serena everything she could ever

want. She too had told him that money wasn't important to her...but he hadn't listened either.

Would he too end up like Smith?

Trunks opened his mouth ask Smith what happened next, but Carl beat him to the punch.

Smith squeezed the rag in his hand, but it did little to ease the aching in his heart as he finished his sad story. "I wanted my Miaoki back, so I did everything I could to prove to her that I was a different man; that I could do better. But as luck would have it, I never got the chance. The same day that I finally got her to meet with me there was an Air Strike... Smith's voice shook as he continued on. They...they never had a chance to get to a shelter. She and the rest of her family, which only included her eight year old brother and her sick grandmother, hadn't had a chance. By the time I found her...she had already left the world...left me for good. That was the one and only time I ever cried...and man I cried like a baby. I hadn't even gotten to hold her one last time...and when I found her there was nothing left to hold."

"I buried the three of them myself, and I brought flowers to their graves every Sunday until I left. There will never be anyone for me other than Miaoki...trust me I've looked, and no woman has ever been able to compare."

"I'm telling you kid, and for your sake and your girl's, listen to me. It's the simple things in life that we forget kid...we don't realize money can't buy love...it simply has to be there. Your girl, Serena, loves you boy...more than you know...don't let her slip away like I did with Miaoki. When you hear her talk Trunks, listen to what she says, don't brush it off. Don't make something as easy as love something complicated, you'll regret it. And I'm telling you pal, no matter how hard or long you work you'll never have enough to buy her love, there will always be someone that's got more than you...always."

"Stop searching for what's been right in front of your face all along, because if you don't, you'll always regret the loss. Don't let yourself end up alone." Carl spoke up, clearly moved by his friend's story, as he placed a strong hand on Trunks' shoulder.

::Sigh:: "Go home Trunks...you don't belong here with the rest of us. You have a home, and a girl who you mean the world to...you have more than any of us pal. Get outta here, and don't forget this old man's story!" Carl added as he nudged Trunks out the door, passed the counter, and out the swivel entrance of the bar before turning around and returning to his post.

**_[Chorus]  
It's the simple things in life we forget  
You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said  
Why do you make something so easy so complicated  
Searching for what's right in front of your face  
But you can't see it_**

::THE HOME OF TRUNKS AND SERENA BRIEFS::

Trunks walked slowly down the picture filled foyer, his footsteps echoing loudly as he went.

He turned and entered the living room, carefully listening for any clues as to where his wife was. A

crash could be heard coming from the kitchen along with a curse...that was just like her...always

dropping things.

He pushed open the swinging door to find his wife emptying the broom's dustpan into a

trashcan, completely oblivious to his presence. Finding just the sight of her to be very enticing,

Trunks leaned against the wall, perfectly content with watching his wife work. She stiffened,

suddenly becoming aware of a new presence in the room, causing him to smirk slightly.

"It's about time you realized I was here sweetheart..."

"Don't call me that Briefs." Serena bit out, angry with herself for being caught off guard.

"Then don't call me Briefs and we won't have a problem now will we?" He asked, knowing that he was being annoying.

"Look, I am not going to play games with you right now...I have more important things to do. There are some groceries in the fridge that I just bought, so you're welcome to go on and help yourself. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I am going to wash my hair now."

Serena spun on her heel and left the kitchen, intending to get as far away from Trunks as

possible. Unfortunately, the Fates above seemed to have other plans, because the idiotic man

followed her down the hall, passed the study, and into the bedroom...their bedroom.

"We need to talk Serena..."

The woman across the room stopped fumbling through her dresser drawers, exasperation clearly written all over her face. "I, she began, pointing to herself, have tried to talk to you for the passed two weeks, but you, sir, have always had something better to do! This is the most that you have said to me, your wife, in days; and now I'm supposed to just drop everything and talk with you? She gave a highly undignified snort. No way buddy, nope, sorry...if you really want to talk then another hour or so won't hurt anybody."

"But you're only taking a shower! That can wait can't it? Kami, what is more important to you...our marriage or your shower?" Trunks growled lowly.

"What's more important...our marriage or your job?" She lashed back coldly.

"......."

"Like I said, another hour or so won't hurt anybody."

Just as Serena was beginning to shut the door, a foot came into view from Trunks' side. "Dammit Trunks, move your foot!" She tried to stomp on his shoe with her bare foot, but all she succeeded in doing was hurting her own foot. "Quit making an ass of yourself and leave me alone!"

"If you would stop being such a brat and listen for one minute then---"

"I listened for two minutes and I didn't like what I was hearing, end of conversation!"

"No, this is not the end of this conversation because we, meaning the two of us, are going to sit down and talk about this like two mature adults!" Trunks yelled from the other side.

"Fine...we **can** talk after I finish my shower."

"We **will** talk, and we will do it right now, even if it means that I have to drag you out of there myself!"

"Now you're going to drag out of here? First it was a spanking, now this! What wonderful negotiation skills you have." She muttered dryly.

"Don't tempt me Serena..."

"Why Trunks Briefs, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were threatening me!"

"That wasn't a threat; he said with an edge to his voice, that was a promise Tuskino."

Serena dodged her husband's arm that had somehow managed to get through the crack of

the door, before landing a well placed kick to his shin. He jerked his leg out of the way with a loud

curse, giving her enough time to slam the door in his face. Hurriedly stripping out of her clothes,

she jumped into the shower, but not before making sure that her only barrier left between the livid

alien and herself was securely locked.

She sighed with relief as the streams of hot water massaged her body. The warm water

washed over her tense muscles, allowing her tired mind to drift off into dreamland. This was simply

too much for one girl to handle, too much drama to sort through. She needed time to sort through

her emotions...before the next confrontation between the two of them started up. That was the one

thing that she had never been good at, confrontations, especially the long and drawn out ones. She

had always been one for punching and kicking her opponent, not talking with them. ::Sigh::

Serena was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open, nor did she hear it shut,

but she did notice the strong pair of arms that had somehow made their way around her petite

waist. She whirled around, knowing instantly that this was one fight that she was going to lose, no

matter how hard she fought. Finding her small body pressed intimately against her husband's, she

let out an audible gulp. Trunks lowered his head down to Serena's level, lightly brushing his

lips over her own full pink ones.

As he deepened his kisses, she became even more determined to fight against him.

Serena placed her hands against his bare, wet chest, trying not to take pleasure in being able to

touch him once more, but she failed miserably. She moaned as her husband ran his tantalizing

fingers down her body, stroking any part of her sensitive skin that was available. Serena tilted her

head back in pure ecstasy, loving the feel of Trunks' warm lips caressing the smooth tan skin of her

neck. He nipped teasingly at the pale scar that he had given her on the night of their wedding,

letting out a groan as Serena began to unconsciously move against him.

Thousands of words floated across the young blonde's mind, words like:

Bad...and...Wrong. Now if she could only voice them to her lover. Serena clutched wildly at Trunks'

long lavender strands as he made his way to her ready and waiting breasts. She sighed deeply

when he drew one hard pebble into his inviting mouth, suckling gently, while his right hand left its

post to pleasure her twin.

Her hands moved down his shoulders, exploring the contoured design of the muscles on

his back, her nails dug roughly into his skin when he bit down none to gently on her breast before

switching to the other one.

Reality hit the same time Serena felt her bottom hit one of the many shower walls, and

when it hit...it felt like she had taken a grand slam to the head.

Doing her best to clear her jumbled thoughts and catch her breath she mumbled

incoherent phrase. Trunks backed off only for a second, surprised that she had made any sort of

protest at all.

"What?" Was the one word reply he gave as he moved a hand up to tickle her cheek.

"Stop." Serena's ragged breathing began to turn to normal as Trunks sat her back down on her feet, clearly disappointed, but no where near as much as his wife.

Serena shoved the shower door open and quickly grabbed a fluffy black towel; she

wrapped it tightly around her flushed and still highly aroused form, before she stomped out the

bathroom door. Once again Trunks was right behind her, still totally and completely naked, but

perfectly comfortable. (AN: One Word: YUM!!!!!!!)

"Would you turn around please?" Serena asked quietly after finding a pair of loose fitting clothes to wear.

"No." Trunks growled darkly.

"Then would you please cover yourself?" She tried again.

"I'm fine Serena, but obviously you're not. Why is that?"

"Well gee Trunks. I---I didn't ask for you to come waltzing in there and try to seduce me! I didn't want you to touch me the way you were just a few minutes before! You said you would wait, but instead you decided to play dirty. You are such an asshole!"

"You know what?" Trunks spoke quietly. An attitude like that is going to get you into a whole lot of lot of trouble one day. I told you I wanted to talk, but you said no...so I decided to try things my way. And as for not wanting me to touch you, you didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago Serena."

"And unlike you, I like to finish what I start, and then we will sit down and do what you want. Got that?" Trunks advanced upon his tiny mate, a familiar predatory gleam entering his eyes.

**:::And Trunks did finish exactly what he started. Actually he finished what he started four separate times, not that his "One and Only" was complaining!::: **

**_You better look out  
I hear you talkin', I hear you talkin' (ha)  
But what are you saying  
Oh hoo oh hooo  
Don't be a fool  
You got a good thing  
Man are you blind  
Stupid or crazy?  
You got a good thing (uh)  
You got a good thing  
Special lady  
You better hold on  
And give her what she want  
Before she move on_****_  
Man I tell you cars, clothes, and fancy things don't mean a damn thing  
If you ain't kickin it baby_**

**__**

::AROUND TWO A.M. IN THE MORNING::

We come upon both husband and wife, relaxing in a tangle of bed sheets, and a lone black

towel that resided in a dark corner. She was resting her head on his wide, and muscled chest,

while her hand traced delicate and intricate patterns over his heart.

The blonde angel broke the peaceful silence, her sweet voice echoing throughout the large room.

We still have to talk for real Trunks." She murmured as she burrowed her face even deeper into the crook of her husband's neck.

"But I thought we just did!?" Came his overly innocent reply.

"Not that kind of talking...the more productive kind..."

"As far as I know, my kind of talking can be very "productive" in some cases."

"You are right about that, Serena agreed slyly, which brings me to our next topic. How would you feel about making a little..."product" of our own?"

"Well, I think that..."Trunks trailed off as his eyes widened in understanding.

"You're not---" "How!?" Where!?

"As for how Trunks, I think that you may need to have a long overdue talk with Vegeta, but as for where, she simply shrugged her shoulders, could have been on the couch, or in the kitchen, or possibly even in here."

"How far along!?" Seeing Trunks' panicked expression nearly made Serena take her shocked husband into her arms...almost.

"About two months, but, she cut in when Trunks opened his mouth in wonder, I tried to tell you about it, but you were always either gone or too busy. So, you can't get mad at me!"

"You're right, he muttered as he ran a hand through his tousled mane, I can't. No more Serena, I swear from this day foreword that I'll be perfect. I'll be a perfect husband, a perfect boss, and a perfect fa—fa---fath---"

"Trunks!" Serena cried as he got up, causing her to land where his warm body had been only a second before.

"I can't believe it, he rambled hysterically, me a...a daddy!? I can't... I mean I don't... Just...thank you Serena, for staying with me, for loving me, for giving me...a little boy or girl to love. Thank you."

"I didn't do it alone Trunks. You had a hand in this too silly." Serena reminded him thoughtfully, sincerely touched by his words. "I love you Trunks." Her graceful lips curved into a wide smile.

"And I love you Serena." He replied as he began booting up his laptop.

"Trunks what are you doing?"

"I'm checking my stocks sweetie, what else would I be doing?"

"I dunno, it's just that it's nearly three a.m., can't you wait until later to do that?"

"Nope darling, because at this rate, we only have a little less than six years to interview and choose a school, we have to set aside savings accounts, savings bonds, trust funds, college funds. Stocks need to be bought and traded, wills need to be made! Why couldn't you have told me about this two years ago Serena?"

Trunks smiled sheepishly at the stupidity of his question, and laughed outright at the strange look his "Blushing Bride" had given him. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Are you hungry? Thirsty maybe?

"Not really, but---"

"But what?" "Just tell me what you want and I'll get it, you don't need to be up and about Serena, so you lay down! I know what, I think that Ice cream is a good way to celebrate something like this, then we'll do something tomorrow. Now what flavor do you want?"

"Trunks, it is a quarter passed three in the morning! You want ice cream now!?"

"Yep, now what flavor?"

"Err...I don't really know---"

"Don't worry about it, I'll just bring back some of everything." And with that and a final swish of his coat, he was out the door and down the steps on his way to buy a whole lot of ice cream, that he was going be eating alone.

Serena slammed her face into a plump, feather-filled pillow and let loose a muffled scream

of frustration. She was going to bed, and Trunks could run himself ragged for the rest of the

morning if he so desired, because if he got too out of control, she could always run far far away.

Ohh... Why couldn't she have married someone who was relatively normal?

****

**_[Chorus]  
It's the simple things in life we forget  
You hear her talkin' but don't hear what she said  
Why do you make something so easy so complicated  
Searching for whats right in front of your face  
But you can't see it_**

**__**

**__**

**_[Fade]  
Don't let this be the thing you'll always regret, no  
It's right there, it's right there_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_(END)_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx a bunch for reading! This was just something to tide you over until I figure out how I am going to re-work "Lavender Lust". I have decided to make it into a story, and thanx soo much too everyone who reviewed! I will try to update my other stories sometime soon as well, but my job gets in the way sometimes. Please Review you guys!**

****

**Lotsa Luv,**

**Galaxystar**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	2. Pregnancy Blues: A Sequel?

**Possible Sequel**

**_Hullo…it is I, the one and only Galaxystar, and I am here seeking input on another one of my (possible) future works:_**

If anybody is interested in me making a possible sequel to "Anniversary Blues" then

please let me know. Now that my computer is up and running I am able to put all of my

ideas on paper and this was one of them. The sequel to this would have to do with the ups

and downs of those excruciatingly wonderful nine-months of pregnancy and the martial

bliss and woes that accompany it.

So if anyone out there is interested in seeing the cool, calm, and collected Trunks Briefs

turn into your everyday frightened and frazzled husband, who is nearly at his wits end day after

day…then tell me about it. If anyone is interested in seeing our favorite blonde bunny attempt to

annihilate our Lavender-haired Prince one minute, and then kiss all over him or begin to weep in a

frenzy the next, then drop me a line. I think that it would be quite interesting since I haven't seen or

read too many of Serena and Trunks pregnancy stories. As usual suggestions are always welcome

and are greatly appreciated. (REVIEW!!!)

I check my "Stats" section everyday and I have it wired to my e-mail system as well.

Please review and let me know your thoughts, ideas, and opinions. Also, I just finished

the re-write of my other short-story, "Lavender Lust". Its new name is now "Paradise of

the Moon" and has been made into a multi-chapter fic. Please, all of you Trunks/Serena

fans out there, please take a peek and read the first chapter. You just might like it!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I am here to do your bidding everyone, if you give me a good idea, I will try to fit it in somehow or somewhere into my story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Anyone else think I've said this enough?)

Lotsa Luv,

Galaxystar


End file.
